big_soccerfandomcom-20200216-history
2012 FIFA Club World Cup
Corinthians | count = 2 | second_other = Chelsea | third_other = Monterrey | fourth_other = Al-Ahly | matches = 8 | goals = 21 | attendance = | top_scorer = César Delgado Hisato Satō (3 goals each) | player = Cássio | prevseason = 2011 | nextseason = 2013 }} The 2012 FIFA Club World Cup was a football tournament that was played from 6 to 16 December 2012. It was the ninth edition of the FIFA Club World Cup, a FIFA-organised tournament between the champion clubs from each of the six continental confederations as well as the league winner from the host nation. The tournament was hosted by Japan. Corinthians won the title for the second time after defeating Chelsea 1–0 in the final. Qualified teams 1 In bold: Previous tournament winners Referees The appointed referees are: Squads Each team submitted a squad of 23 players, three of them goalkeepers. The squads were announced on 29 November 2012. Venues The venues for the 2012 FIFA Club World Cup were Yokohama and Toyota. Goal-line technology The 2012 FIFA Club World Cup was the first FIFA tournament to use goal-line technology following its approval by the International Football Association Board (IFAB) in July 2012. The two systems approved by FIFA, GoalRef (installed in Yokohama) and Hawk-Eye (installed in Toyota), were used in the two stadiums. Matches The draw for the 2012 FIFA Club World Cup was held at the home of FIFA in Zurich, Switzerland, on 24 September 2012 at 11:30 CEST (UTC+02:00). The draw decided the "positions" in the bracket for the three representatives which entered the quarter-finals (AFC/CAF/CONCACAF). If a match is tied after normal playing time: *For elimination matches, extra time is played. If still tied after extra time, a penalty shoot-out is held to determine the winner. *For the matches for fifth place and third place, no extra time is played, and a penalty shoot-out is held to determine the winner. Sanfrecce Hiroshima}}|'1'| Auckland City|0 |9 December – Toyota| Sanfrecce Hiroshima}}|1| Al-Ahly|'2' |9 December – Toyota| Ulsan Hyundai|1| Monterrey|'3' |12 December – Toyota| Al-Ahly|0| Corinthians|'1' |13 December – Yokohama| Monterrey|1| Chelsea|'3' |16 December – Yokohama|' Corinthians'|'1'| Chelsea|0 |16 December – Yokohama| Al-Ahly|0| Monterrey|'2' |12 December – Toyota| Ulsan Hyundai|2| Sanfrecce Hiroshima}}|'3' }} All times Japan Standard Time (UTC+09:00). Play-off for quarter-finals |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Auckland City |goals1=Aoyama |goals2= |stadium=International Stadium Yokohama, Yokohama |attendance=25,174 |referee=Djamel Haimoudi (Algeria) }} A minute's silence was held before the match to commemorate Dutch linesman Richard Nieuwenhuizen who had died following a violent incident during a youth competition four days before the match.Blatter shocked at Dutch linesman death, Reuters (6 December 2012) Quarter-finals |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Monterrey |goals1=Lee Keun-Ho |goals2=Corona Delgado |stadium=Toyota Stadium, Toyota |attendance=20,353 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Al-Ahly |goals1=Satō |goals2=Hamdy Aboutrika |stadium=Toyota Stadium, Toyota |attendance=27,314 |referee=Carlos Vera (Ecuador) }} Match for fifth place |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= Sanfrecce Hiroshima |goals1=Mizumoto Lee Yong |goals2=Yamagishi Satō |stadium=Toyota Stadium, Toyota |attendance=17,581 |referee=Nawaf Shukralla (Bahrain) }} Semi-finals |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Corinthians |goals1= |goals2=Guerrero |stadium=Toyota Stadium, Toyota |attendance=31,417 |referee=Marco Rodríguez (Mexico) }} ---- |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Chelsea |goals1=De Nigris |goals2=Mata Torres Chávez |stadium=International Stadium Yokohama, Yokohama |attendance=36,648 |referee=Carlos Vera (Ecuador) }} Match for third place |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Monterrey |goals1= |goals2=Corona Delgado |stadium=International Stadium Yokohama, Yokohama |attendance=56,301 |referee=Peter O'Leary (New Zealand) }} Final |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Chelsea |goals1=Guerrero |goals2= |stadium=International Stadium Yokohama, Yokohama |attendance=68,275 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} Goalscorers ;Own goals * Dárvin Chávez (Monterrey, scored for Chelsea) * Hiroki Mizumoto (Sanfrecce Hiroshima, scored for Ulsan Hyundai) Tournament round-up Final standings Awards The following awards were given for the tournament. References External links * Category:2012 FIFA Club World Cup 2012 2012 Category:2012 in association football FIFA ar:كأس العالم لأندية كرة القدم 2012 az:FİFA Klublararası Dünya Kuboku 2012 ca:Campionat del Món de Clubs de futbol 2012 cs:Mistrovství světa ve fotbale klubů 2012 de:FIFA-Klub-Weltmeisterschaft 2012 es:Copa Mundial de Clubes de la FIFA 2012 fr:Coupe du monde des clubs de la FIFA 2012 ko:FIFA 클럽 월드컵 2012 id:Piala Dunia Antarklub FIFA 2012 it:Coppa del mondo per club FIFA 2012 hu:2012-es FIFA-klubvilágbajnokság nl:Wereldkampioenschap voetbal voor clubs 2012 ja:FIFAクラブワールドカップ2012 no:VM i fotball for klubblag 2012 pl:Klubowy Puchar Świata 2012 pt:Copa do Mundo de Clubes da FIFA de 2012 ro:Campionatul Mondial al Cluburilor FIFA 2012 ru:Клубный чемпионат мира по футболу 2012 sk:Majstrovstvá klubov FIFA 2012 th:ฟุตบอลชิงแชมป์สโมสรโลก 2012 zh:2012年俱樂部世界盃